Riddle Me Love
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: SPOILER ALERTS INSIDE! My ideas for tonight's (11/28/2016) episode. Ed finds something out about Oswald. Nygmobblepot, T for language and violence.


[][][][] HI! I CANNOT WAIT for tonight's episode. SPOILER ALERT: I was told by ? that Barbara will be giving Ed the details of who actually killed Isabella and why. This is how I see it plays out. Also, Bruno Heller owns Gotham, not me ? [][][][][]

.

ED'S POV

Barbara Keane, of all people just informed me how duped I have been. How sinful I have been wronged. Here I am, living amongst the hoity-toity since I am the mayor's right-  
hand-man. I, along with Mayor Cobblepot's most esteemed allies, who now that I think of it, are very few, live alongside him in this manor. This manor he has inherited after his father was poisoned, he told me this. He giggles when I ask if his father ever remarried, laughing harder when I ignore the question and pick up a piece of steak. He's insane, but so am I. That's why we belong together.

Hold up. Together? Are we just taking along what Miss Keane has told us? Do we really think we'd be together forever like a couple of foolish schoolgirls? No, he lied. More importantly, he killed my love. Well, my lover. I'm not entirely sure if I truly loved Isabella now that I have time to reflect on it. I think I just wanted a second chance with Miss Kringle, since she wouldn't listen to me and I had to feel life draining from her body as she succumbed to my grip. But the mayor? He simply had a hired hand to snip her brake wires at the precise time a train would be passing.

If I hadn't been so persistent, how would I have known. If I hadn't been so persistent, would I even be on my way to manor this early? Normally, I would finish my duties, but I wasn't even able to kill Butch and Tabitha. I had to torture them and Barbara stepped in after I had realized he had nothing to do with it. It was all Cobblepot, emulating me after I had emulated him. I am probably about three hours early, but it's not like we haven't been early before. Or late me because of Isabella and Os-Cobblepot because of, I'm assuming mafia activities.

"Quit it, you mutants." The mayor's snarling voice is heard through the window beside the door.

As if anticipating this, one of the maids drops a lead-lined curtain. It successfully muffles the sound to where I can no longer hear. I fiddles around for my keys, only to realize I hadn't brought them back from the torture hideout. Shrugging, I knock on the door. In a few minutes, the door is opened and I am greeted with a shiny rifle in my face.

"Why you no key?" The heavyset woman with the thick European accent demands of him.

"I, I forgot them. At, you know, the place."

"Will send to fetch." She replies, lowering the gun. "Oswald in study, no bother."

I nod politely, inwardly screaming. Do I love him back? I don't even know if he really does love me or if he just loves the adventure. The excitement we bring together. After all, he wanted nothing to do with me when we first met and that hasn't been too long. Maybe a year and a half. I start walking to the study but I make a quick double back and sit uncomfortably on the couch as Os-Cobb-the mayor's voice raises an octave.

"Keep, your hands, away! This, is your final warning."

.

OSWALD'S POV

Three and a half hours ago, I called Ed. I wanted to check up on him, but of course I couldn't actually say that or he'd get suspicious. When he had actually asked that, it took al I had to push it down and give him a demand to finish the job quickly. It should be anyway, before certain people are pointing fingers and making accusations. Two hours ago, I had been planning for my evening as mayor. I need to keep up my appearances.

I was then starting to worry about Ed's whereabouts. I even contemplating sending Victor to check on Ed. Then again, Ed has his alter ego to watch out for him. Riddler. Zsasz is behind me now, enjoying champagne in the love seat by my desk though his finger still resides by the trigger of his gun, ready to attack if one of these men try anything.

A mere thirty minutes ago, a green mutant known as The Scale Green Man had burst through my front door. Gabe had been with me also, and he had easily electrocuted the monster. I had sent Gabe to find Fish, as Zsasz, my housekeepers and I came to face the reversed Fountain of Youth man known as Marv and his keeper, Hugo Strange. Victor and I enjoyed beating on the mutant as he came in attack mode. He had been easily defeated and is now immobilized below his waist.

Hugo. Well, his glasses are cracked and one of his arms is bent in an unforgiving manner. The other is chained against my wall, still unconscious. There is a gun tucked behind me, beneath by waistcoat. Hugo claims Fish sent only him and the scaled man, and that Marv had simply joined the group in search of Ed. Apparently, riddles irritate him.

"I'm not even after you, Little Bird." Marv sneers, reaching his hands toward me.

"Keep your hands away, Sir." I answer tersely, not even concerning myself with the bird comment.

I see from the corner of my eyes how Hugo grins. He can see how Marv irks me. He continues and tries to reach for me again.

"Who could be after a cold, damaged bird?"

"I said, keep your hands away."

Damn, my voice vibrates a little in anger. Hugo has a wider grin, almost maniacal. Marv is grinning too. I see Victor move from the love seat but I wave him off. I will not lose my cool. I cannot lose my cool now.

"Relax." He chuckles darkly. "I'm just gonna crawl on out of here and leave you to your broken, flightless plans, Penguin."

"Keep, your hands, away! This, is your final warning." My voice raises an octave and one hand draws behind my back.

Like the foolish man he is, he continues. Albeit, his arms retreat to their sides. "I can execute that smug beanpole when I see him."

That does it. I grab the weapon from my back and relish in his recoiling ever so slightly. Instead of him, I raise it so I fire at the scaled man's head. He will never wake again. Victor and my housekeepers join me aside them. Olga doesn't look like she has a clue as to what is going on. Still, she is useful. There is a meat cleaver hanging from her apron. I snatch it and feel the power in my hands as I eagerly lob off Marv's. He screams in pain and I take pleasure in the sight as I change a few words in my favorite of Ed's riddles.

"What Edward Nygma and I have, it cannot be bought."

I slice off his other arm with a cackle.

"What we have was stolen in a glance."

I grip the gun tightly by its neck, watching Marv writhe in pain. I slam the butt of the weapon into his throat. Victor has his gun trained on Hugo but is watching me kill Marv instead.

"What we have would be worthless if only I possessed it."

Hugo gets the jump on the gun suddenly. Victor covers me as we sail behind a table. I can hear rustlings, but I cannot see a thing.

.

ED'S POV

The man that had been taunting Cobblepot is still screaming in pain. I hear him cackling as he inflicts wounds and warps one of my riddles. He places me and him into the riddle. It can't be bought but it can be stolen. It would be worthless if only Cobblepot had it. So, it is true. He killed Isabella because he, because of his feelings toward me. There are crashes inside, and I don't hear Cobblepot any longer. Instead, I hear that voice from Indian Hill. That eerie voice from the asylum.

"Looks like the tables have flipped, Mister Penguin."

"Do you give up?"

"Give up? I have the gun!"

"No, the riddle." I hear Cobble-Oswald's strained voice. "I didn't finish the riddle."

I smile a little at this. I keep my place on the couch when suddenly the study room door slams open. Naturally, I freeze. There is a gun-wielding maniac arriving into the room and I am weaponless. He may have heard me gasp or seen me jump, because Hugo Strange's eyes are aimed at me.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Mister Mayor, since you will not come out, I suppose I shall put a bullet into your little friend in here. Or should I say, your boyfriend?"

Quick as a wink, Oswald appears in the doorway with a paranoid Victor behind him. Hugo points the gun between me and Oswald, muttering something under his breath like 'who dies first?'. It is the mayor who shakes me out of the panic.

"You're back early."

I feel my eyes widen in shock. "Barbara told me, about, how you feel."

Oswald nods a little and then turns back to Hugo.

"Where was I? Oh, yes. What we have would be worthless if only I possessed it. But it is priceless if Ed and I share it."

"What?" Hugo looks back and forth, still waving the gun around.

"The riddle." Oswald cocks his head to the side. "What is the answer?"

Hugo shakes his head and turns the gun toward me. "Foolishness." He replies as he pulls the trigger.

I gasp as I feel a gust of wind penetrate my stomach. I fall to my back, hearing a scuffle but only looking to the ceiling. So much for that theory. Oswald had just looked over at me and I didn't hear any crying. Maybe the riddle had only been a distraction. Maybe he was told when I had arrived and it didn't matter. But I think I might feel something special with Oswald.

.

OSWALD'S POV

"Foolishness." Hugo answers.

I watch silently as he pulls the trigger and a bullet is fired for my best friend. Swiftly, I step up to the deranged doctor and whisper something important in the man's ear. Something needs to know. Watching his jaw drop in realization has been amazing. It has done wonders to my self-esteem as his grip loosens on the gun. I easily grab it and pierce the butt into his jugular. Tossing the empty gun to the side, I collect my gun from my backside and limp over to Ed. I extend my hand.

.

ED'S POV

My thoughts are cut short as Oswald looms over me, arm outstretched. I warily take it, looking down and expecting a pool of blood. There isn't even a drop. I face him in disbelief and he cracks a small smile.

"Blanks. My gun, real bullets. The one I gave Zsasz, blanks." He shrugs. "Unless we go out. Here, everyone else has blanks."

"Love." I find myself speaking without thinking.

Oswald's face nearly drains all color and the gun in his other hand is gripped a little tighter. We are still holding hands as well. His grip is tight. I feel compelled to answer his riddle. After all, it is mine and, it might possibly be true. I'm not sure when I start moving backward, but Oswald can be very persistent and strong. He pushes me to the couch but doesn't let go. I drop, still facing him.

.

OSWALD'S POV

"Love." He speaks with a determined twinkle in his gaze.

I'm not sure if he is determined about solving the riddle or about this complex relationship. My grip tightens on both the gun and Ed's hand. I don't want to let him go, but if he is toying with my newfound affections, I will shoot. Sure, I'll only shoot to make a point. I don't think I could ever truly kill Ed.

I notice Zsasz standing there awkwardly in the doorway. With a twist of my gun, I signal him to gather the housekeepers and dispose of the bodies. He is obedient. Finally alone, I begin to push against Ed, guiding him toward the couch. I need to sit down after all that excitement and besides, I have an idea that could possibly get someone killed. What else is new? The back of his legs hit the couch and he falls, not once breaking our gaze.

Slowly, I lower myself into his lap. I hear his breath hitch and I lower my gun hand to rest against his shoulder. I raise our hands above his head, slamming them against the wall as I straddle him. He has a look in his eyes. It is obvious he knows I killed Isabella, so he is furious. He also knows I did it because I love him, so he is more complacent. But there is something else in his eyes. Adoration? Passion? Desire?

.

ED'S POV

I keep staring as Oswald and his eyes have dilated in a dangerous way. I can feel the barrel of his gun rest against my shoulder, though I do not chance it to look over. The hand intertwined with mine suddenly shoots above my head, crashing into the wall. I try to keep my breathing regulated, but somehow, my feeling is growing. This is far more passionate than it was with Kringle. Maybe because he wants it too? He cuts my thoughts in half as he slides into my lap, straddling me affectively. I forget how to breathe for a moment, almost failing to remember that he killed Isabella. She was a carbon copy. Oswald was right. I was still remorse for killing Kringle.

"Os?"

.

OSWALD'S POV

He begins to question my motives, so I move to shut it out of his mind. While I am usually very aggressive by means of covering my purposes, I do not move from this spot. I do not want to hit him. I do not want to shoot him. I do not want to yell at him. I want to kiss him. I do. I crash my lips against his, realizing how hungry I have been for this, how desperate I have been for this. I start to gasp, backing away when he slowly separates his lips. I thrash my tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his for dominance. When I have succeeded and we need air, I finally relinquish.

.

ED'S POV

He cuts me off with his passionate lips. At first, I am completely frozen. I cannot move and I cannot speak. Once the kissing begins to die down, my lips part. I try to whisper to him, but nothing comes out. Instead, his tongue slithers in. He mighty tongue thrashes against mine. His grip of my hand tightens farther and slams against the wall multiple times. His body moves against mine in a hungry passion. He easily wins the tongue battle as I struggle to regain my composure.

His tongue greedily slides down my throat and I almost pass out from desire. Then, he stops. He removes his tongue and offers a quick peck on my lips as he releases our hands. Oswald sighs in content and I try to catch my breath. He returns his gun to the table beside us and he carefully slides off me. He stretches out on the couch, keeping his legs draped across my lap and he smiles to me. I smile back.

"That was fun."

"Yeah ." I nod, a tad absentmindedly. "Um, so, what are we?"

I know he loves me and I think I might love him. That kiss definitely answered a lot of questions, but it also opens up some new ones. He closes his eyes in consideration but opens them and smiles over to me.

"Ed, you know how I feel about you."

I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"I love you and I want to be your boyfriend."

I smile back, now able to breathe and think clearly. A lot piles into my mind but the most prominent thing was the pure, violent kiss we have just shared. I reach over and grasp his hand in a warm gesture.

"Oswald, I'm not sure whether I love you or not," I pause watching his face droop. "But I'd like to find out, and, I want to be your boyfriend."

.

OSWALD'S POV

"Oswald, I'm not sure whether I love you or not."

This is not the response I had been anticipating. I had expected him to smile and tell me loves me back. I had expected him to reach for my gun, which would have prompted me to call for Victor or resort to violence. I had expected him to brush it off and inform me he isn't gay. However, uncertainty has definitely not been anything I would have expected to hear coming from his beautiful mouth.

"But I'd like to find out, and,"

He brings me out of my thoughts with a retraction. He pauses with an 'and', giving me hope. I slightly tap on his hand he is holding me by, urging him to continue and leave me out of the suspense. He bites his lip and I want them against my skin in a desperate manner. I want more of him. More of Ed Nygma.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Those words mean so much to me. He will love me in due time. I reciprocate the grip he has me in, pulling him toward me. Completing the math in my head quickly, I roll off the couch as I pull him down, so I can tower over him. So I can lock him in place. So he won't leave me. So he will love me. Our lips crash again and this time, I feel his arms on my back, bringing me closer.

.

ED'S POV

I am confused as he rolls away while pulling me down. I don't have enough time to worry about it when I land on my back and he is suddenly over me. It must be for his leg. His leg must need support and to be beneath someone in an engaging activity must not be the best thing. I can understand that. He falls against me, fitting in all the right places. Before I realize it, my arms are along his backside, pulling him toward me. We kiss, passionately.

We have had an excruciatingly long day. I've tortured some of Barbara's people and discovered new truths. Oswald has been threatened and forced to reveal a secret he has been keeping from me his right-hand man. I want to ask him how long he's known, but his syncopated breathing tells me he has fallen asleep against my chest. I try to move, to give him the couch or carry him to bed, but he clenches. His nails dig into my skin and I smile as I settles farther into the couch. I keep my arms wrapped around him and close my eyes. Oswald isn't letting me go anytime soon. And I won't let him go either. He loves me and I just might love him.

.

[][][][][][][] Let's see if it is anywhere as magical. Love hurts, Ed. No one said who it hurts. He loves you. Please review! [][][][][] 


End file.
